cabo san lucas
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison and Kevin take a holiday nine weeks after he is shot. Twoshot, chapter one is angst, chapter two is fluff. Hotcop!
1. Los Angeles

So... OWOA will be updated soon, but in the mean time... *bounces* I have a twoshot for you!! (is that a word? oneshot... twoshot? lol) anway. First chappie is **_ANGST_**, second chappy is **_FLUFF_**. And if you see the word angst and decide not to read it, that's cool... you _can_ kinda just read the second chapter and it will make sense!

**Enjoy! :D  
**

It's been nine weeks since you got shot. It took you two weeks before she managed to convince you that that was not her life anymore. It took you another week before you really started to believe her. It took another week before the bad feelings started to fade at all. It took another three days before she yelled at you because you were hiding everything in and honestly she hates secrets. She rambled about secrets turning her into a stalker girlfriend who gets arrested. She rambled about her brother being an asshole and how she shouldn't have put up with what he said to you. She even started rambling about rambling and that made you laugh and almost pull her onto the couch with you, except for the fact that you still had the bandage around your stomach from your surgery.

After interrupting her rambling by laughing the mood was broken and you couldn't find the heart to ask her what you wanted to know. A week later she yelled at you again for not bringing it up and she told you that you needed to talk. You told her that it would hurt her and she said that knowing you were hurting was what was hurting her. So finally, you got talking about all that not talking and about her family, her past, her ex husband and basically everything that was tearing you apart.

There were tears and you felt terrible for bringing up all that past hurt, and despite her being angry at you for bringing it all up, she thanked you for it. Everything really was out on the table now, and by God there was a lot of baggage attached to her. She came with enough baggage to fill up the whole luggage compartment of a Jumbo Jet. You could walk away and get yourself out of this mess, but the thing is, you've always secretly wanted to fly a plane. You're hooked on her and you're in love with her and you can't get away.

She was hurt from having everything brought up, but she understood why you needed to know. You both mutually agreed that you should maybe take some time apart and didn't see each other for a week and a half, until you decided to call her and she turned up on your doorstep as her phone began to ring. You talked about everything again and she asked you some things about your past. You told her about never being able to find the right girl, about how your little brother was killed when your house was broken into when you were fourteen. You told her how your brother was what made you become a cop, and a SWAT as she loves to put it, though you told her to stop classing it up. You told her how your mom is in a psychiatric hospital, and has been ever since that day. You told her about your father going to jail, ever since the break in they had been near broke, and one day your dad went too far to get money.

You told her how you used to hate the rich kids at your school, how you went there on an athletics scholarship, but never really fit in because everyone had so much more. You told her that you got into a huge fight in your senior year and because of that you lost your scholarship and any chances of getting into college on a scholarship. You told her how your father got out of jail when you were just starting out as a cop. You told her how he snapped and strapped himself with plastic explosive and you had to watch as your friends shot him to stop him from killing the fifty people he trapped in the bank with him.

You watched as the tears poured down her face from your story and you cried in her arms as you relived all the memories. You listened to her comforting words and you kissed her neck softly as you apologised for even thinking for one second that you didn't fit in her world. Because you believe, you truly believe now that you do. You fit perfectly.

A month later and the two of you are still happy. Work is getting stressful for her, and you're still not able to go back to work so nearly every night ends up with her grumbling about work and your pointing out that you wish you could work but instead you're stuck at home. She points out with a grin that technically it's her home. You laugh and kiss her before she gets up to check on the pasta she is making. You lean back into the couch and can't help but feel guilty from the one thing that you didn't confess to her.

You sit through dinner and can tell she is even more stressed about the practice. You wear a stupid grin on your face and when she asks what it is you remind her of that idea you had for going to Cabo San Lucas. She nods and listens as you ask her, no, tell her that she is to take a week off and the two of you are going away. She tries to refuse and you remind her that they'll be fine without her there. She eventually caves and you grin as she pulls you into the lounge room to finish the movie you were watching the night before.

You sit on the couch and still feel guilty because you love her and yet she still hasn't said it back. And though you know that you can't force it on her, you're slightly angry at her for still not being able to say it.

* * *

**Continue?**

* * *


	2. Los Cabos

Here be chapter two! Here be fluff! :D Notice it's in present tense??! I've never written like this before... so... I hope you like it!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

On Monday, after a two-hour plane flight, during which you make a pact that this vacation will be strictly relaxation and happy, you step off into the significantly warmer weather. Not that it was cold in LA, just that with the added humidity it feels a lot more like Summer here. She was reading some bimonthly doctor's magazine on the plane, so jokingly you pulled out POLICE Magazine to read. When she first saw what you were reading she laughed loudly and annoyed all the people around you. Later though, you found her leaning her head on your shoulder as you read, and as she read what you were reading. At first you weren't sure why she was reading it, and when you asked she said she wanted to know more about what you liked. That made you smile, as did her not complaining about being in Economy though she was used to First Class.

You get your bags from the luggage carousel and walk over to the shuttle bus stop. Your bags both have wheels on them, because since you got shot, Addison has been slightly neurotic about you doing anything to hurt yourself. You find it sweet that she cares about your health, and that makes you fall for her just a little bit more.

You arrive at the Palmilla hotel and the first thing you do is confess that you really _really_ have to go to the bathroom, hence why you have been so fidgety the past half hour. She laughs and tells you to go as she looks in the gift shop. Later in your hotel room you suggest going down to the beach because it's only 3pm. She is lying in your arms under a thin blanket, trying to avert her gaze from the long scar on your stomach. Ever since you took the bandage off and Addison decided, mostly for her own reasons, that sex would not hurt you, whenever you have sex she always notices your scar. Always.

She grins and clambers out of bed, you smirk as she walks over to her suitcase naked and she wiggles her ass just for you. She pulls out the dark blue bikini that she bought with you yesterday. You had fun shopping for bikinis for her, and it was a hard choice of which bikini to get. She puts the skimpy string bikini on and walks over to you to get you to put on your board shorts. As you change she grabs a beach bag and puts a couple of towels in it along with sun block and the room key card. She asks if you're ready and you nod then tell her there is no way you are letting her walk around in only her bikini.

She laughs at your protectiveness and pulls out an oversized Los Cabos t-shirt from her suitcase and pulls it over her head. You tilt your head to the side as you see it and she confesses her love for dorky holiday t-shirts and she had to buy this from the gift shop. You smile at her in her dorky top and take her hand as you walk down to the beach. On the beach you put the sun block on each other and end up with her lying on top of you as you kiss passionately. A few minutes later you decide that any more kissing will result in things inappropriate for a public beach. You both run for the water and after her initial squealing from it being kind of cold she dives under and comes up next to you.

The next day you spend the day in your hotel room, ordering room service for everything and learning that Addison always orders fries with her meal if she's having room service for lunch. You joke that she's going to get fat if she eats fries all week and for that she refuses to share her fries with you. You manage to steal one whilst kissing her on her collarbone, a place where you know she loves to be kissed. At night you're lying in bed with her arms around your neck as she sleeps in your arms. You listen to her breathing and think of all the little things you love about her.

This vacation is opening up many more things about her that you love, all her little quirks that you're discovering and loving. You discover that coconut is her favourite smell, and that she loves this coconut enriched shampoo and conditioner that the hotel gift shop sells. You laugh softly when she buys enough of it to last a year and she tells you that she hasn't been able to find this stuff since she left New York.

You discover that she hates seaweed, extremely hates it, and while she is rambling about hating seaweed she tells you that you better not mention her being a surgeon because there is a difference between seaweed and blood and guts. You laugh and kiss her on the cheek saying you understand what she is saying even though you really don't know how she can like one a person's insides and not like a slightly slimy plant.

You discover that she can keep pace with you on the beach for the first two miles, but after that she can't run as fast as you so you only run another mile before stopping and turning to walk back. You can't help but tease her that she can't run faster than someone who was shot and has been practically on bed rest the past two months. She points out that you were way fitter than her before getting shot and that she never expects to be able to keep up with you. She also points out that you look incredibly sexy when you're running because the slightly floppy part of your hair gets pushed back from the wind.

You discover that she actually doesn't get her news from the New York Times but that she is a Yahoo addict just like you are. You find her typing onto her Blackberry on Wednesday and go to prise it from her hands thinking it was work related and find that she is on Yahoo checking the news back in LA. You flop down on the lounge beside her and get her to tell you all the news before putting her Blackberry in her bag and pulling her into the pool with you.

Early on Thursday morning, around six, you roll over in bed and find Addison is not there. You worry for a second until you hear the toilet flushing and a minute later she walks back into the bedroom. She apologises for waking you and you say it doesn't matter. Half an hour later, neither of you can sleep so when she offers to go down to the beach and watch the sunrise you smile. Watching the sunrise she says how she loves sunrises on the beach more than sunsets because she finds the intensity of a sunrise is so much more beautiful. You wrap an arm around her and kiss her cheek as you watch the rays dancing across the water. You whisper in her ear that she's beautiful and you can't tell if she's blushing or if her cheeks look red from the sunrise. All you know is that you're more in love with her than ever.

On Friday you take her to the Cabo Karting Centre and at first she doesn't want to go, this centre having Go Karts that go 40mph rather than just 25mph like at the place in LA. She watches you race around the track at full speed without falter and decides she'll have a go too. You race each other and you win, obviously, but she still says that was so much better than in LA. An hour worth of racing later she wraps her arms around your neck and tells you that Go Karts may just be her new favourite thing, after you of course. You laugh and kiss her again, wondering how many extra lines have appeared around your eyes since meeting her.

Friday night you're down at the beach, it's been a hot day and the water is warm even at 7pm. She's standing waist deep and is staring out at the horizon. You take a deep breath from a few metres behind her and drop underwater, swimming towards her. You grab her legs from under her and come up to the surface, now with her squealing and practically sitting on your back. She still looks shocked that she's now wet and cold as you stand up smirking. She calls you evil and you pick her up and carry her up onto the sand where you end up having mind-blowing sex under a palm tree, which you both admit to being the most exhilarating thing ever.

Saturday night is your last night here and you're trying to convince her to let you take her out to a restaurant in the more built up part of Los Cabos. She refuses to let you do that, instead saying she has her own plans. You grin and tell her that her last set of 'plans' involved them staying in a bed for three hours. She grins back and tells you that she actually has plans this time, involving you needing to put on clothes that she has picked out for you. You joke that these plans are just more sex, though this time with costumes involved and she pokes her tongue out at you. Later she's got you blindfolded and walking you over all kinds of places. You can feel concrete, then grass, then sand, then creaky wood beneath your feet and you're wondering where the hell she is taking you.

Finally she un-blindfolds you only to put her hands over your eyes before you can see anything. She is pressed up behind you and standing on her tiptoes to reach her head over your shoulder from behind. She slowly removes her hands from your eyes and reveals the yacht in front of you. You turn around to kiss her and she smiles brightly at you. Taking her hand you walk onto the yacht where there are candles around and two crewmen to take care of everything. A table for two is set and you tell her how amazing this is and how you love her. She kisses you passionately before you eat your meal.

Late at night, after sailing around Los Cabos for an hour under the shimmering moonlight you two are standing on the bow in the wind. She cracks a joke about the Titanic and you tell her how you how you hope you don't sink. She mentions it's cold and you offer to get her jacket for her but she says she can go and get it. You lean against the rail, staring out at the stars when she returns wearing her jacket and wraps her arms around you. You turn to face her and she smiles softly at you.

A piece of her hair has fallen from behind her ear and as you reach up to tuck it back she whispers that she loves you. You swear your heart stops as she tells you that she's loved you ever since you took her Go Karting for the first time, she just had to make sure before she told you the truth. A dopey grin appears on your lips and you kiss her gently, staring into her shining orbs. You pull back slowly and a second later she is kissing you intensely, with you pressing her into the rail to keep steady.

And as you hold your love, the guilt of feeling angry with her gets washed away.

* * *

The end! You likey?


End file.
